Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactive polymer, dispersion thereof and an article coated and cured therewith. In particular, the present invention relates to an aqueous dispersion containing the reactive polymer having a hydrolyzable silyl group and an aminimide group, which is stable and provides a tough and water-resistant film. The present invention also relates to a coating composition for rust-inhibition.